The invention relates to a control system for warp yarns and stitch-forming textile machines, particularly warp knitting machines and stitch-bonding machines.
Stitch-forming textile machines are generally known, in which one or more guide bars are equipped with yarn guides intended to guide the warp yarns, in order to produce the pattern. Disadvantages of these machines are the pattern size, which is limited due to the slight displacement of the guide bars, the fact that all the yarns, laid with one guide bar, can only be laid in a similar manner, and the high level of energy consumption, as well as the disadvantageous dynamics resulting from the high masses of the guide bars, when several guide bars are used.
Furthermore, stitch-forming textile machines are known, which work with a so-called Jacquard device, which allows lateral displacement of the yarn guides by one or two needle spacings. Here, the slight displacement of the yarn guides and the patterning possibilities determined by this are disadvantageous.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the energy consumption involved in patterning and to produce completely new patterning effects and structures on stitch-forming textile machines.
It is an object of the invention to provide a control device for warp yarns, which permits greater pattern and structure variability without the greater energy consumption resulting from additional guide bars.